1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic washer control system and more particularly to a system for limiting the energy and water used in the operation of an automatic washer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of energy and water used by appliances, and by automatic washers in particular, is of concern to consumers, manufacturers and governmental agencies charged with conserving energy. As is well known, one of the key factors in determining an automatic washer's energy consumption is the amount of hot water the automatic washer uses during a cycle. In fact, the energy required for heating water is the dominant component in the overall amount of energy used in operating an automatic washer.
In response to concerns about energy usage, the Department of Energy (DOE) has promulgated test procedures for measuring the energy consumption of various consumer products. In 10 CFR430.23(j), specific procedures for calculating the energy consumption of an automatic washer are set forth. These procedures take into account the amount of hot water used during the normal cycle of the automatic washer. The DOE test procedures provide for the calculation of an estimated annual operating cost for an automatic washer.
The amount of hot water used in an automatic washer is dependent on the cycle selection made by the operator. In a typical automatic washer, controls are provided for allowing the operator or user to input the desired wash and rinse temperature. Depending on the type of clothes and the degree of soiling, the user may select between a full hot temperature, an intermediate or warm temperature, or a full cold inlet water fill temperature for the wash cycle. Systems for providing this selection of water fill temperatures are well known.
As can be readily understood, to minimize the amount of energy consumed by an automatic washer, it is desirable for the operator to select a wash cycle utilizing just the amount of hot water necessary to adequately wash the clothes. Ideally, the operator of an automatic washer selects a wash cycle in which the wash water temperature is less than the full hot temperature. However, since some clothes and some soil types require very hot (140.degree. F.) water for effective cleaning, an uncontrolled fully hot water temperature option must be provided on the wash cycle controls. Unfortunately, consumers have a tendency to over select the hot water wash cycle, resulting in unnecessary and excessive energy consumption. The provision of a hot water wash cycle option also results in a relatively high annual operating cost as calculated under 10 CFR430.23(j). It would be beneficial, therefore, to limit the use of the uncontrolled, fully hot water wash cycle selection and limit the temperatures used during a normal wash cycle.
Related to the concern over energy consumption is the concern over water usage in an automatic washer. Traditional full submersion type automatic washers may use in excess of 40 gallons of water during a typical cycle. In view of the well known need to conserve water, particularly in certain communities, it is desirable to develop washers which wash clothes effectively with less water than required for traditional deep fill wash systems.
In view of the above, it can be readily appreciated that it would be an improvement in the art to develop an automatic washer which required less energy and less water than the typical, commercially available, full immersion type vertical axis washers sold in North America.